


His first Time (Killugon)

by GonKilluLuciel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gonkillu - Freeform, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, One-Shot, Oneshot, Smut, bxb - Freeform, gonxkillua, highschool, hunterxhunter - Freeform, killuaxgon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonKilluLuciel/pseuds/GonKilluLuciel
Summary: #My 3rd One-Shot•It's a KILLUGON Oneshot to celebrate reaching 20k reads for 'fake prostitute' story on Wattpad.Killua decided to take Gon into a vacation to finally take his virginity away. What will Gon do?⚠warning⚠•Smut and sexual content•boyxboy content~Disclaimer~•I don't own hunter x hunter and its characters.•I own the cover but the pictures are from Google.~Editing Status~•Not edited.•Not going to be edited.♔Release Date♔Dec 3rd, 2019(Original on Wattpad tagged by the same name here of GonKilluLuciel)
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 23
Kudos: 78





	His first Time (Killugon)

_**WARNING: SMUT. Although it's not too intense, I hope it's good.** _

I was leaning on my motorcycle next to the college my crush is attending; or should I say my boyfriend now. Girls are looking at me and squealing. I took out a strand of my hair cockily and toss it out of my face and to the back of my ear. I was getting tired of waiting for him. What is he doing inside till now?!

I took out my iPhone and typed expertly the message I had in my mind. 

**Me:** _Babe, get out now before I get in and fuck you senseless in the middle of the hallway._

It was just a second passed before my babe saw the text and messaged back.

 **Gonnie:** _Rude._

I smirked at the only word he had sent and put my iPhone back in my pocket. I took out a cigarette and lit it in an attempt to wait for him and not to lose my patience. It was five minutes later and he finally showed up. 

I pursed my lips when I saw him laughing with his 'dear friend'. I didn't even like him in the first place. He's such a jerk... at least for me. Gon noticed me leaning on the motorcycle to suddenly glare at me. He sad something to his friend before walking my way. 

I knew what was waiting for me so I took a huge shot of my cigarette before he reached me. "Didn't you promise me to stop smoking?!" He yelled at me and I rolled my eyes. 

"I didn't. You said promise me and I said ok but I didn't actually promise."

Gon's glare got more intimate. "You better toss this cigarette outta my face."

"Or?" I smirked and challenged him as I got closer and closer, looking down at his thin figure. He was glaring up at me before taking it out of my fingers. His mouse (fast and little) moves caught me off-guard. "How did you—" He stuck his tongue out while winking. 

"You told me you're ready to do anything for me and that's why I agreed to be with you. Smoking isn't allowed in this relationship." I sulked up at his response but I gave up to his temptations. 

"You better make it up. I need my mouth to be preoccupied." I said seductively as he rolled his eyes while throwing the cigarette in the garbage after lighting it off. I busied myself with admiring him. Those skinny jeans, the green hoodie that hid the yellow buttoned-up shirt. He looked so nerdy but with a sexy look. 

I just fell for him and can't handle it. He's driving me crazy. The thing is, he's barely letting me kiss his cheek. 

I sighed frustratingly. It's been a year since we started dating, but every time I make a move on him, he shrieks and blocks me from going any further. I know that he's a virgin and I'm trying my hard not to push things, so he can be comfortable but it's really hard to do so after he moved in with me and always wearing those booty shorts. 

I'm really suffering right there. 

"Killuaaaaaa!!!!" I blinked and looked at his sulking face. "Where are you looking?! If you like that girl so much, how about you go and ask her out!?" Gon yelled and I was blinking confusedly at him with half-opened lips. 

I looked around and saw a girl blushing. Was I looking at her when I was daydreaming? Oh, fuck.

I put my hands on Gon's forearm who closed his eyes irritatingly with an eyebrow wiggling in anger. "Babe... I was daydreaming." I tried soothing his mood while coming closer to his face but he looked away. 

"Whatever. Are we going to burger king or not?" He asked in a disgusting tone of how angry he was. I sighed and shimmered for him to sit on the motorcycle. He did so without any word. I gave him the gear and he put it before I put mine and we drove off but not to where Gon was thinking of. 

I'm really going to take him this night. I'm not waiting for another year. He was hugging my waist and I sensed his eyes roaming my back while we drive. He is really something. I smiled even though I didn't exactly know why. I just enjoy his company. 

"Killua? Where are we going?!" Gon yelled when he had noticed that we aren't going to were he thinks we will. 

"To the hotel that we saw in that magazine."

"Wh-What?! But it's expensive!"

"Don't worry about it," I said as he stayed silent afterward. 

Maybe he got what I'm trying to do?

"The pool there is amazing! Can we go directly to the pool?!" He yelled enthusiastically. 

He didn't know what I'm thinking... 

I sulked up. "Yeah... of course..." 

"Thank you, Killua!! I love you!"

"Yeah of course..." He doesn't say I love you unless I do something that makes him so enthusiastic ugh.

We have finally reached our destination as I parked the motorcycle. Gon jumped off and looked happily at the hotel. It was a big one with a lot of entertainment. If gon knew about the gambling floor, I'm sure he won't agree for us to stay here but... I tore that piece of the magazine for Gon not to see. "Why are you smirking?" Gon abruptly asked. 

"Heh... Nothing!" 

Gon frowned at me. "Look. I know what you have in your mind. I'm not ready yet..." 

I sighed and grabbed Gon's forearms. "I won't do anything you're not comfortable with, okay honey?"

He smiled a little and nodded before grabbing my hand and walking forward. I really want to say in this hotel for a good amount of time but I'm able to afford only a night for me and Gon.

Nevertheless, the room I can afford is amazing with a nice view and in addition to access to the pool and free expensive food and most importantly, the gambling floor. This day would be good.

I stared back at Gon to see how happy he is. We stopped in front of the reception table as the madam looked at us and smiled politely. 

"How can I help you, Sirs?"

"I have ordered a room online. The name's Killua Zoldyck."

She stared at her computer and with a few clicks, she smiled and nodded. "Yes, that's right. Your room's key." She gave us a key with the room number printed on it. I took it and led Gon to the elevator.

He was looking around like a lost child. "Killua... The pool..." 

The elevator dinged open as I pulled Gon inside. It is a long ride up to the floor we are in so this ride will be enjoyable especially that the elevator isn't in four blocking walls; It's all glass so you can see the view from the inside. 

"We need to get to our room first Gon. We grab the swimming clothes that I ordered them to put on the bed and then we go towards the pool."

It was like I'm talking to myself, so I turned toward Gon to see him amazed by the view of the elevator. 

I smiled at him before creeping closer. "Killua! Can you see this?! People are like ants!" 

I chuckled at his cuteness before reaching his back. I trapped him between my hands before letting our bodies touch. He tensed as my crotch touched his butt. He was trapped so he tried pressing himself onto the glass. 

"K-Killua... We are exposed... Stop." 

I hummed sexily in his ear. "Yeah. No one will see us. We're above the sky."

"K-Killua."

His stutters amazed me. I can see his reflection on the glass. He was blushing yet nervous. "Yes, Gon?"

"S-Stop..."

"Why?"

"uhh.." I smiled at this reply and crashed my body deeper, trapping his body between me and the glass. "Killuaaaa" He whined faintly as I giggled. "Say, babe." I teased. I wanted him to call me babe for at least one time. 

He didn't reply. It was hard seeing his reflection now because we are really close and he was pinned onto the glass. "Say it." 

I sensed him gulping. 

"S-Stop. That's really embarrassing." He murmured but I felt deep down that I'm getting mad. I slid my hand from the glass to grip his hip. He yelped and struggled a bit. "Killua—" He murmured. "—I can't breathe..." and continued murmuring again. 

I sighed and gave in. I left him as I felt him relaxing after I walked back to the keys panel and stood there in silence while giving him my back. 

I was so irritated. It's just a word! Now I'm sure that I'm gonna be kicked in the dick if I tried doing my original plan. 

Suddenly, I sensed I hand grabbing mine. I looked from the corners of my eyes to see Gon's blushing face and he was looking at his feet. "Look, I don't want you to be upset with me. I'm trying!" 

"It's been a year." I murmured, covering my gaze with my bangs. His hand tightened on mine. 

"I'm trying... I-It's just really hard for me. I didn't do that before! I always saw couples doing it and it made me uncomfortable."

I turned to him angrily. "If being in a relationship makes you uncomfortable, why did you agree to be with me?!" I yelled at him while breathing hard. His irises were quivering as he couldn't look me in the eyes. 

"Killua—"

"Were you just being sweet and worried about breaking my feelings?! You can say it—" I was cut off by Gon putting his hand on my mouth; Tears stuck in his eyes. 

"I didn't mean that... I just need time... I... I'm sorry for being like that." He said before walking back to watch the scene. I saw him wipe his face with his hoodie. I felt bad. 

I didn't mean that. "Gon, I'm sorry." 

He stared back at me with a soft smile. "It's alright. It's my fault."

"No, it's not. I understand." 

"It's not... I really appreciate that you didn't cheat on me yet." 

I pursed my lips and went towards him and grabbed his forearms. He was looking at me with astonishment and confusion. "I love _you_ , Gon. How can you think badly of me like that?"

Gon looked down. "You're cool, sexy, amazing, beautiful, and smart. You're the dream of every girl and gay boy." Gon mumbled and I raised his chin up. 

I was going to tell him that I'm only his but the elevator stopped. Gon struggled to free himself before anyone enters and sees us in this situation. I sighed and waited for the door to open. Gon was intertwining his hands and humming silently to calm his nerves. 

The pool can wait. I need him now and I'm taking him and will let him enjoy it too. 

I can... I can, right?

We walked silently towards our suite but for some reason Gon was slow. I turned to him to see his thoughtful and nervous look on his face. I didn't want to disturb him but he noticed me looking and blushed.

I stopped and looked at him. "What's wrong?"

He looked like he is fighting his words to get out. I looked behind to see the number of our suite but I didn't tell him so he wouldn't stop what he is trying to spill.

"B..." I raised an eyebrow and waited silently. "B-Bb..." I crossed my arms and waited patiently. He took a deep breath and looked at me with determination. Oh. I like this look.

"I LOVE YOU, BABE!" He yelled while closing his eyes tight. My cheeks reddened because I was holding my breath not to laugh as he stomped off directly with a cherry-red face. 

"Gon! Where are you going?" I yelled for him and he looked back as his face was totally red. I pointed towards the door number and I see him putting his hands on his cheeks. I smirked and came nearer, grabbed his hand, and led him to the room. 

We saw the swimwear clothes on the king-sized bed, so Gon ran and grabbed them and tried running outside the room. I was still blocking it so I grabbed his forearm to stop him from running outside, closed the door, and gave him a knowing look.

"Where are you going this fast?" 

"Uhh... To the pool! It's gonna get dark soon!"

"So? We have 24 hours here so we have till tomorrow for the same timing." It was sunset time by now. 

"W-Well..."

"Gon... Do you really love me?" I asked as he took a step back while hugging the clothes tight to his chest and smiled nervously. "I... I do, of course."

"Then you trust me." 

"Y-Yes."

"And you trust that I won't hurt you."

Gon gulped and looked at me before smiling nervously again. He didn't notice that he backed out too much until he reached the edge of the bed and sat on it. He looked at it then back at me. I was dangerously near towards him and I could swimwear that his heart is pumping hard. "Gon, babe, relax!" I tried calming him. His cheeks were so red as he was looking around in nervousness. 

He gulped again before looking back at me. "K-Kill—"

"Babe." I corrected and he tried smiling again. I took the swimwear from his hands softly and threw them away. "Babe..." I repeated and waited for him to say it. I was so close to him and getting my face closer with a bent back. With every inch I'm getting closer, Gon was leaning and leaning until he was laying on the bed. 

I topped Gon as we looked at each other silently. "I will ask you again. Do you trust me?" His irises were shivering. 

"K-Killua it's not about trust." He mumbled as his voice was shivering. "I'm nervous..." He said again. "I'm scared." Then he mumbled. I closed my eyes and waited for Gon to calm down a little.

"Just don't forget, Gon. I'm not a stranger. I'm your boyfriend. What I'm going to do is about you and me; not me only." 

"I..."

"I will stop if you didn't like it. Just tell me to stop." I said then we shared a longing look. "Please?" Gon blinked for a moment with his short breathes. "Gon." He closed his eyes and pursed his lips for a moment. 

"O-ok..." 

I brightened up when he agreed and I was ready for it. I was so ready for it. Finally.

Gon sounded so nervous. That's why I really need to be cautious. If he's really a virgin, his first time will suck. 

I decided to prep him up by kissing his cheeks. It's the only thing that he allowed me to do anyway. He sounded a bit calmer as I was very slow and gently then I pecked his lips. He tensed up again. "Gon, calm down," I mumbled as I saw Gon's face gets paler. "You want me to stop?"

He shook his head and I was glad so I went further. I started kissing him, small pecks on the lips until I felt that he got calmer and calmer and finally he started kissing me back. I was overcome with glee. He was really nervous but I think he started to get convinced that there's nothing to fear.

"Killua..." Gon said breathlessly yet I didn't even start making out.

"Yes?"

Gon looked at me. His eyes were shining blindly. He didn't say anything. I started to grow nervous about what if he wants me to stop now?! I'm already on the verge of getting hard.

Suddenly, Gon grabbed my face and kissed me. It was very sloppy. VERY. Nevertheless, I enjoyed it so much. It was his first real kiss for me -and I know he kissed no one but anyway- and I really wanted to be his first experience.

I have been with a lot of girls, but Gon is special. I was the only one who laid a hand on him so it really feels special.

When Gon knew that he's not my first, he got distant for a good amount of time until I had a word with him and he started crying about it. He was so cute.

I kissed Gon back hungrily as he yelped into the force I'm putting in the kiss. I thought that he was going to get frightened because I'm barely able to break the kiss now but instead, he started kissing back with the same force.

I felt my face is so lewd at this instant. I'm losing my mind because of this fervent kisses and make-out sessions. Gon is inexperienced but I still like how he is trying to satisfy me now.

I broke the kiss to take a breath then looked down at the love of life that is trapped in between my thighs. He was panting, saliva string is on his reddish cheek. His eyes were glossy and his lips were all puffed up.

I gulped once I have sensed that my saliva is drying up. My fingers are getting cold as it felt the heat was going all to one place in my body. In addition, the rapid shivers that are visiting my spine.

I crashed down, startling Gon, and thrashed my tongue inside his mouth. He was so stunned for a moment as he didn't move nor try to push me back. I'm not able to think about how he would react about my tongue roaming his mouth.

I was so aroused that I didn't notice how far my tongue got and how I nearly thrashed Gon's body with mine until Gon coughed.

I pulled back, wiping my lips and waiting for Gon to finish coughing.

"Are you okay?" I asked while trying to be patient even though the painful heat inside my pants is killing me.

Gon's breath was unstable but he nodded silently. "Do you want to continue?"

Gon shook his head no but I pursed my lips because of the pain. "Didn't mean to scare you," I said awkwardly as I tried standing up but Gon grabbed my hand.

"Y-You don't sound alright. Are you mad at me that I told you to stop?" Gon asked worriedly as I smiled.

"Nah... I'm just turned on." I said it as if it's nothing. Gon is a male too! He should understand what's being hard means!

"I..." Gon looked down at my pants and where I'm sitting; on him. He blushed and looked away. "I guess we have no choice. We have to do it."

"Don't say it like its a punishment" I whimpered but heard nothing from Gon so I looked back at him to see him looking down at my crotch.

"I-It's big."

Ugh. He made me blush for real now. "S-So?" I asked as Gon blinked a little.

"It's going to hurt so much..."

I leaned down again, giving Gon a kiss on his forehead then a peck on the lip. "Trust me, baby. It will be alright."

"You say that but that doesn't mean it won't hurt."

"You can't handle a little pain for our relationship?"

Gon gulped and sighed. "I can..."

I smiled and took off his hoodie. He was silent but I can see how nervous he is. He was very shy.

"What's wrong?" I asked and Gon smiled a little.

"N-Nothing."

"Hmph."

I went down again, sniffing Gon's crook and licking his jawline. I ripped his buttoned-up shirt and exposed his skin with the tank top.

I can feel Gon's heartbeats. I smiled reassuringly at him. "Don't worry. I'm experienced enough not to hurt you."

Gon nodded. "I... I really want you, Killua."

"You don't sound like you do." I retorted.

"I'm just scared."

"Don't be."

"You can't blame me."

"I'm not blaming you, babe. It's your first time, and I understand."

With that, it was like Gon's body has relaxed as he gave it to me to take care of and indicating that he consented. I felt happy when I saw the peaceful and bashful expression in his face.

"I love you, Gon."

Gon smiled. "And I trust you with my life, Killua." This small sentence warmed my heart.

I slid down one of Gon's shoulder strap exposing his shoulder. I looked at how bashful Gon is. "I'm the only one who is able to see your naked body."

"You're possessive." Gon replied faintly.

"And you like it." He didn't reply to this. "I take your silence as a yes." As I said that. I licked Gon's shoulder and bit it. Gon yelped and tried pushing me but I was ready for this reaction.

Once I was satisfied, I sucked it and sucked it as Gon moaned a little due to my touch so I decided to see how loud he will moan if I bit his sweet spot.

I licked his neck and gave traces of kisses down his neck and jawline until he shivered.

I smirked and bit it sensually. Gon inhaled and struggled a tad bit before moaning. I bet he's so confused about how he is reacting now. The sight made me fall in happiness as I really couldn't take it anymore.

I took his tank top off and admired his beautiful body. "Mine."

Gon covered his face. "Killua..."

I smiled at his muffled voice. "yes?" 

His muffled whimper made me laugh. "Fine, fine. I will stop teasing." 

Despite me saying that I pinched his nipples making his gasp. "Killua!"

"Say babe or—"

"Babe!"

I was smirking about how amused I was. "Okay, say daddy."

Gon took off his hands and looked at me with shock. "Say it."

"Y-You're a big ass sadist!"

I pursed my lips and pinched his nipples harder, making him moan so hard. "Okay, I will let you moan the whole night instead of saying it, masochist."

"D—" Gon gasped as I was worried about my face of how my face got cat wide. "Ehhh? I can't hear you!" 

"D-D-DADDY PLEASE DO IT ALREADY!" 

I was shooketh. I didn't know he will say that. I was just teasing. Oh well. I'm so hard now. His voice was too sexy for my ears to handle.

I took off my pants and boxers and let my groin take his space in the air. "Ahhhh~ Finally!" 

Gon's face was flushed as he didn't look at what I was hiding beneath the fabrics of my clothes. "I-It's really big for me..." Gon said as he gulped and tried crawling away to reach the other end of the bed. 

"Back out Gon and you won't see me again." He stopped in the middle of the bed when I said that. Even though I let it out as a bad joke, he sounded so affected by it. He returned to where he was silently and laid down. 

I was confused by his reactions. "Gon?" I got on top of him again to look into his eyes. 

"You're so rude to me." Gon mumbled and I smiled. "And you're so mean to me. Leaving me all hard and backing out?" I said softly on his ear and bit it. He moaned faintly into my ear, making me go crazy. 

"Ah~ Shit Gon... Can you suck?"

"S-Suck what?"

I rolled my eyes and crept my crotch near his face. He blushed madly with dissatisfied features on his face. "I don't know how!"

"Just do it. Make it all slimy so I can fuck your tight ass without you screaming in pain."

Gon got tense again. OH shit."Babe. Don't be scaredddd! I promise it will be alright."

"Hm. I... I want to cry."

"No. Please want to suck instead." 

Gon groaned at my silliness. "I'm not comfortable... in this position..." 

I nodded and got off of him as he sat on the edge of the bed for his face to be directly in front of my dick. He blushed and looked away. "You're going to make me wait, more? I will whimper your head off, GON!" 

"S-Sorry!" Gon hesitantly put his hands on it and looked up at me as I nodded before he devoured me inside his mouth. 

Gon was wincing and trying to take it all in but his mouth can't fit. "Gon. Move." I ordered as I was starting to feel his warmth. I can't be this weak. I have to wait and enjoy it... 

Gon blinked bashfully before bombing my dick back and forth inside his lips. I feel his tongue swirling and dancing around my dick. For the first time, I saw Gon enjoying it. He liked it. I was proud.

After Gon's slow blowjobs, I put my leg on the edge of the bed and next to Gon before sifting my hand into his gravity-defying hair and pulling and pushing my dick inside and outside Gon's hot mouth in a good speed. Gon was trying to gasp as I raised my head backward at the pressure. 

Once in a while, I felt like cumming so I took it off. Gon looked irritated as he glared at me while panting. "It touched my throat!"

"Was that bad?" I asked bluntly.

"It was suffocating!"

"You didn't like it?"

Gon remained silent as he looked away. "Y-You shouldn't stop when I felt this tingly sensation..."

"Ohhh?~" I smirked as I looked at him with a knowing expression. "Tingly?"

"My body is all tingly and aching in a weird way for something and it didn't happen before!" 

I was happy with his innocence. "You need me Gon."

"J-Just... I want to... feel this thing... M-More." 

I grinned at his confession and pushed him to lay again on the bed. Took his pants and boxers off and raised his legs. Each leg on each shoulder of mine. Gon was blushing and staring silently at me. 

"P-Prepping?" Gon said pleadingly as I chuckled. "You made my dick wet enough. You lewd little innocent baby." 

Gon looked away shamefully. 

"Don't be this ashamed. It's not a bad thing to be perverted with the one you love, babe. I would... I would put up a bottle in your ass if you dared and showed this lewd face to anyone."

"M-My face was like that?"

"What can I say? Sucking my dick with low moans and your body is shivering in delight, eyes nearly rolling back. If I didn't pull away, you would've cum before we go to the fun stuff!" I said cockily, making Gon blush harder. "I love you," I said before trying to push my dick inside Gon but he winced and tensed up which tensed his muscles. 

"Gon! Relax! Pulling your muscles this hard will make you tighter and I may damage your butthole!" 

"I-I'm trying!" Gon said with his voice shivering. 

"Babe. Calm. Down." I said slowly. "Look into my face." Gon did what I'm saying with his shivering irises. "Now think about happy moments with me." 

Gon shook his head. "Not while we are in this position." Gon said as he was panting hard and trembling. 

I pushed the tip of my dick to open up the tight hole of Gon's. Gon's rapid gasps got noisier. I knew what to do. 

With his legs still on my shoulders, I crept near his face so his legs were by his sides and my face was directly pressed to his face. 

"Wh-What?"

"Enjoying the view." I teased but in fact, this will loosen Gon's tightness a lot and will distract his mind. 

I slipped my hands beneath us and grabbed Gon's butt; splitting the cheeks apart. Gon parted his lips as I thrashed a little deeper. He moaned in pain so I kissed his lips. 

I tasted every bit of his mouth as his mind was getting distracted because this time he was trying to keep up with my kiss. I thrust harder making him wince then I slipped my tongue into his mouth.

Gon wasn't able to focus on one place which let to losing his focus. He has reached the pleasurable and painful side. Once his mind lost control of his focus, I sensed his tensed muscles relax, and that how I knew that he gave up for me. 

It was my chance to thrust my whole dick in. Gon moaned loudly in the kiss as he nearly bit my tongue. Luckily, he didn't.......

He clenched his butthole on my dick which gave me satisfaction pangs. Like heat crawling in huge heat waves and banging on my prostate. I moaned louder than Gon. "S-Stop clenching... You're gonna make me cum so early. No..." 

Gon's face with that lewd look aroused me and I couldn't but to thrust. He seemed more relaxed now which gave me the confidence to thurst. I started at a slow rate then got faster and faster. Gon was moaning and moaning and his moans made me lose my mind. I was in a whole other world. I didn't moan like this before. 

It's this special experience with the only one. Your true one. We moaned together. The sound of skin slapping and me imagining Gon's red butt cheeks of how hard my skin is slapping in it made me look more sadistic. 

I'm every type of kink when I'm with this boy. I admit. "FuCK ~ FUCK~ FRICK~" I was cussing while thrusting and Gon was moaning with the sounding of gasps for a while before Gon gasped...

"KILLUAAA~!" 

I hit it. His sweat spot. 

"TH-THERE! THEREEE! THAT!! THAT FEELING! UGHHGH!" 

I was grinning while moaning. "YESSS GON! THERE!" 

I was at my limits too as I got faster and faster before my whole dick stopped inside Gon's territory for a split second before I moaned louder letting my semen invade that territory and claim it as mine. 

"HUUH! WHAT. IS. THAT." Gon felt the liquid going inside of him. "My babies inside you, babe. That's what is."

Gon was panting and before moaning and sensing my whole dick consuming his ass before he came on himself.

"Wow... This view... Gon? Babe?" I tilted my head to see him into a very deep slumber. I took my dick out slowly not to hurt him as I carried him slightly and straightened his sleeping position. 

I took my iPhone and snapped a picture on the lewd sleeping and sexy Gon to tease him about it in the morning. 

I crashed next to him and I was too lazy to clean him and myself up as darkness invaded me and I slept after I hugged Gon and engulfed him with my bare body. 

~~~

I heard the chirping of birds as I tried to clear my foggy vision. Light splattered as an acrylic color on a canvas and invaded my face.

Once my eyelids we're completely opened and indicating that my eyes were just adjusted, I looked around to see the beauty of my life sleeping peacefully.

He was putting his hands under his face and his soft snores and partly parted lips warmed my heart.

I know he won't be able to walk anytime soon.

Wait...

My eyes widened when a thought made my mind a park for it as I knew that Gon won't be able to go to the pool. Ah, shit...

He will be so devastated about it now and it's all because of me.

I have to do something to make it up for him.

I leaned my back slightly after adjusting my sitting position so I can be able to sift through his gravity-defying hair. He adjusted softly and I smiled.

After looking into his peaceful features for a good amount of time, I kissed his forehead and went to take a bath.

The warm water filled the tub as I relaxed, thinking about that night. I hope I made Gon's night special especially that he was extremely nervous about it. When I have finished bathing, I got out to see Gon is sitting and looking my way with a deep crimson face. 

"G-Good morning." 

I couldn't help but grin at how rosy his face is. Mine. 

"Good morning," I said softly while coming his way. He blushed deeper and adjusted his sitting position by lifting his body with his arms and then twiddling with them while resting them on his lap. He looked up at me then blushed before looking back on his hands. 

I sat next to him and started drying my hair up. "You don't want to bathe?"

"I..."

"Can't walk?"

"It hurts a little bit."

I took the towel off my head to rest it on my lap and sighed. "I tried not to make it hurt but you are so tight. Maybe because it's your first time."

Gon nodded softly as I put my hand on his cheek and rubbed it slowly. He looked up at me and smiled. It was very sincere and I would never dream of breaking this beautiful smile. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay, go have a bath and I will order some food."

"I..."

I smirked at the knowledge I got from his stutters. "Do you want me to help you?"

"No... J-Just help me to go to the bathroom..."

I shrugged. "I was talking about this unless your dirty mind told you something else."

Gon's face — After calming down— got deep red again. I chuckled and he pursed his lips. 

"I didn't mean that but your smirk lets any one's mind dirty."

"Yeah, Yeahhhhhh." I started laughing when Gon threw a pillow on me. I threw it back and we were laughing and throwing pillows before Gon winced and then it was my chance to pin him on the bed. 

we looked deeply into each other's eyes before I kissed him softly but roughly at the same time. Gon moaned into the kiss which really made my day. While kissing, I carried him towards the bathroom; bumping into some stuff along the way. I put him down as he looked around dazedly. 

Afterward, I left him naked into the middle of the floor; standing still. eyed him a bit before he blushed and tried covering himself then went and adjusted the water for him to fill it up and so he can rest.

He tried walking to stand next to me as his gasps were trembling out of pain. I stared up at him and smiled gently. "there is cream in the cabinet. After the bath, put some on your butthole and swollen hickeys." 

He nodded and I left silently before his body can turn me on.

I asked for food as I decided to wait for Gon on the bed while writing an essay assignment for my college. He came back with his white robe and he looked relaxed after bathing. 

"Did you apply the ointment:?" I asked, not taking my eyes off my laptop.

"Yeah. Um. I'm gonna change. Don't look."

That's when I closed my laptop and started looking at him. He blushed and looked away while tugging his robe harder. "I said not to look..."

"And I'm looking because you said not to. You're really saying that after what we did last night?"

Gon looked shamefully on the ground. "Sorry..."

"Hmphh." I turned my laptop back on and started typing again with an unamused expression. 

Gon wore some clothes before he came towards me and sat next to me then put his head on my lap between me and my laptop. I sighed and started sifting within his hair. 

"Don't be saaaad. I'm getting used to all of this..."

I sighed and smiled when he looked at me with his puppy eyes. "I know... I know Gonnie..."

"I love you." 

"I love you too, baby." 

Gon sounded happy but his eyes widened for a moment before he glared at me, sending shivers down my spine. 

"This vacation is gonna end and I can't visit the pool now... All because you were impatient."

"He... Hehehe..." I laughed nervously while rubbing the back of my neck. "Sorry baby."

"What your sorry can DO?!" Gon was going to sit up but I pulled his head back onto my lap. 

"Better not got mad because I have a photo of your lewd face, Gonnie." I threatened him with a big smirk but Gon gave me an expressionless face. 

"Delete it or I'm deleting you from existence."

I gulped of how dangerous this sounded. 

"I would never show it to anyone! It's just for me!" 

"Delete it."

"NO!"

Gon glared so dangerously my way. "If you want to have sex again then you have to delete it and I swear to god if you took a picture of me naked again I'll screw your new iPhone."

"NOT MY IPHONE."

Gon looked away towards my laptop screen and I sighed. 

"Give me a kiss then." 

Gon grinned and looked towards me before sitting up, taking the laptop off my lap, and sat on it instead; each thigh on my two sides. I smirked at his enthusiastic demeanor. "The nervous baby yesterday is a dance lap today. WOW."

Gon giggled. "Who said I'm gonna dance? I will give you a kiss only." Gon blinked shyly, "It's so early for these..."

I rolled my eyes and hugged his waist as he was hugging my neck so I kissed him passionately. "I love you so much."

"Yes, you do." I pouted so he giggled and kissed me again. "I love you too, babe."

_**(Wattpad note) Haiii! This one-shot is a celebration for fake prostitute that has reached 20k reads and still getting higher. Thank you for the support and I hope that you are enjoying what I do in general.** _

_**Also, tell me what did you feel while reading this... trash. XD** _

**_The cover is funny right XDDD_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you have enjoyed the one-shot. It is Wattpad original so I wanted to copy and paste it without any modifications. Also, I added warning for smut so, please, no discriminations and thank you for reading :3


End file.
